The Secret Of Her Heart
by AnAirOfMelancholyAndDepth
Summary: Set in Season 3.5 or 4. Andy & Sharon realize that refusing to admit their feelings is hurting them more than helping. There will be at least 4 chapters in this story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

He knocks once, rapping his knuckles against the apartment door. He hears steps, knowing instantly they belong to Rusty. Sharon's walk is much softer. He knows this from all the times he has watched her walk away from him. Sometimes he is able to not look at her legs, to follow the long, lean length of them as they smoothly and elegantly move her away from him. Sometimes he is able to look away, but lately, it takes all his strength. He is not sure how much longer he can do this.

"Hey Flynn. Come on in."

"Thanks Rusty. Uh, is Sha-, I mean, the Captain here?"

Rusty laughs. He thinks the way Andy and Sharon try to hide their feelings for each other is laughable at best. Who do they think they are fooling? He often wonders this when he watches them trying not to stand too close together.

"Sharon is outside. She's watching the storm come in. Hey Flynn, can I talk to you for a second before I leave?"

"Yah. Sure kid."

Andy follows Rusty to the kitchen where they grab a few water bottles. Sitting at the dining room table, Rusty looks apprehensively at Andy.

"It's okay, Rusty. Whatever you want to talk about stays between me and you."

"It's just…Sharon is acting weird lately."

"I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"Just…kind of staring off into nothing sometimes. Like she's deep in thought? Or like sometimes I will catch her looking at me, and she looks like she is about to cry. She looks sad. Or like, lonely or something. She won't really open up to me either, so I can't figure out what's going on with her."

Andy stretches back in his chair, tapping his finger on the table.

"Yah, I've noticed the same behavior at work. Hell, that's why I'm here. Something is going on with her. She seems…distracted?"

Rusty leans on the table, coming closer to Andy, taking on a conspiratorial stance.

"Yes! She's totally distracted! Last night, she put our leftovers in the freezer."

"And that's bad because?"

"It was leftover spaghetti."

Andy snickers.

"Yep. That isn't quite right, is it?"

"No! Look I've got a theory. I could be wrong though."

"Alright. Lay it on me."

"I think she's in love" Rusty whispers, as if Sharon might hear him through the closed door.

Andy's heart rate climbs, his palms feel clammy, and he feels an almighty need to loosen his tie.

"Oh? What makes you think that?" Andy shakily replies.

"One, she isn't sleeping. I hear her walking up and down the hallway at all hours of the night. Two, she isn't eating properly. Sometimes she just pushes her dinner around on her plate. Half the time she skips breakfast. Three, she's forgetful, scatter-brained, and distracted, as if concentrating has become a foreign concept to her. Four, she becomes deep in thought as if she's living in her mind or her dreams or whatever. How many more instances do you need?"

"Okay. Okay you make a good case, Rusty. So, if she is in love, then who is she in love with? As far as I know, the divorce was finalized, and she hasn't mentioned dating anyone."

"Oh, she isn't dating anyone. I know that for a fact."

"You do?"

"Well duh"

Andy looks at Rusty, confusion across his face.

"Flynn, why would Sharon date anyone when she's in love with you? I mean come on, do you two really not see what's going on? Get you in a room and…and like everyone should just leave and give you two privacy."

Andy stands up, clearing his throat and pacing behind his chair.

"Rusty, I don't think…Sharon doesn't feel…Jesus your 18! How would you know about this?"

Andy wipes the sweat from his forehead.

"Let's see. I'm observant, I pay attention to details, and I listen to what people say. Should I go on?"

"Wise ass."

"Yes, I am. Thank you. Now, the question is what are you going to do about it?"

"Me? Look Rusty, I can't just go out there and say I love you! It just doesn't work like that."

"So, you do love her?" Rusty leans back in his chair, crossing his arms, a smile about to crack.

"Wait…what? No, I didn't say that" Andy stutters until Rusty raises his arm to silence him.

"And, why can't you tell her? Who says it can't be whatever you want it to be?"

Andy closes his mouth. He stops a moment to consider this new development. Rusty is right. Who does say how this is supposed to go? Who says he can't just go out there and say what his heart feels?

"So…you think I should just walk out there and say…ya know…like what I really feel?"

"Why not? I sorta feel like you two not admitting your feelings is hurting you more than if you just told the truth. I mean look at her! She looks miserable, Flynn. She's lonely and unsure and the only thing that will make her feel better is to know you feel the same as she does."

Andy turns toward Sharon's figure, leaning forlornly against the railing of her balcony. A solitary figure, all in black, right down to her leggings and Ugg boots that adorn her feet.

"Is she really that sad?" Andy quietly asks.

"I believe she is. Look, I think she's hesitating starting a relationship because of me. Maybe she feels that I will feel left out or the third wheel, but I won't, Flynn. I'm going off to college soon. I'm going to be so busy that I won't have any time to feel left out. But, that makes me worry about her. I don't want her to be here, in this apartment, alone. She's been alone enough in her life."

Andy shakes his head in agreement, still staring at her lone figure.

"I mean if she was acting like her normal self, then I wouldn't be encouraging her to date or be with anyone. I don't think Sharon needs to be with someone in order to feel complete. I mean, that's what she is always telling me. You have to be okay with who you are and being on your own before you can be okay with anyone else. I know Sharon would be okay. But, you can't help who you fall in love with, right? When it happens, it just happens."

"You're right, kid. I don't think either of us were asking for this, or wanted it. I mean our lives were fine before these feelings happened. Funny thing is…it just sort of snuck up on us. I don't think either of us realized what was going on until we were already in too deep."

"Well, then you need to do something about it, don't you?"

Andy shakes his head, a decision made inside his heart and mind.

"Yes, I do. And you need to go, right?" He smirks as he extends his hand to Rusty.

"Convenient, I know. But I really am going out somewhere. Tao's for dinner and chess. Tell Sharon I will call her later tonight, and I may decide to spend the night, so not to worry about me?"

"Will do." Andy pats him on the back as they finish their handshake, an agreement firmly cemented between them.

xxooxxooxxooxxooxxoo

Sliding the door open, Andy steps through to the balcony. Sharon doesn't turn around or respond, lost deep in thought. He thinks through a number of things he could say or do to get her attention – clear his throat, say something to her, grab her hand…none of it seems like the right thing to do.

He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes, simply feeling her presence near him. Suddenly, a clear vision of what he wants forms in his mind. He wants to simply surround her with his love, let her perfume and natural scent fill his mind until he can't think anymore.

He moves quietly, slowly, only letting his hands rise when his chest meets her back. He feels her quickly tense. She releases a long breath once she sees the hands that surround her, sitting softly on either side of her hands on the bannister.

"Lieutenant."

"Captain."

She smiles, much like a little girl who has a secret. And oh, what a secret it is that she holds in her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for all the responses! Totally overwhelming _

Chapter Two

"We need to talk." He gently inhales her scent, moving her hair slightly with his nose as he sets his chin on her shoulder.

"That sounds serious" she claims as she moves her head toward him, her eyes not quite reaching his.

"I promise not to bite. Too gently, that is." A devilish grin erupts on his face as he backs away from her, turning to peruse the balcony for a place to sit. His eyes land on a small table and chair set in the corner and he takes a seat while beckoning her to sit next to him.

She takes one last wistful look at the dark, looming skyline before taking a deep sigh. Within a moment she turns to join Andy in the corner of the balcony.

"Alright. I'm ready."

"I'm about to say something to you that will be…well I'm not sure what it will be. Surprising as hell would be one term you could call it. Crazy, insane, ludicrous to even bring it up this fast. But the truth is, we've known each other a long time, Sharon. You know a lot about my life, and my past. I know a lot about you and your past. To act like we are strangers just meeting doesn't feel right. So, I'm just going to say what's on my mind, and hope you don't…faint…or find the idea absurd."

Sharon smirks, hiding her mouth behind her hand as she pretends to think about what Andy has said.

"Andy, I promise I won't faint on you. I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

Andy sighs, shaking his head and smiling.

"You can, can't you? You really can. You've been handling a lot your whole life, haven't you? Your marriage falling apart, your children wondering where Jack was, raising them with enough love for three parents, taking in Rusty and guiding him to a path of love and forgiveness. Not to mention all the crap people gave you in IA and then taking over Major Crimes…You're the strongest person I know Sharon."

"Thank you, Andy. I'm always trying. You can't move forward unless you try, right?" She tilts her head, inquiring if he agrees with her.

"Yah…you're absolutely right. That's why I'm here. That's why I need to say this to you. Because if I don't do this, I'll never know. Ya know?"

Sharon shakes her head, understanding his need to speak his peace.

Andy takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and bringing his hands together in a silent prayer. When he opens his eyes, Sharon is watching him, ever patient at his side.

"Sharon, I love you. I'm in love with you. I think I've loved you since I met you, but I was too stupid to realize it. I think you feel something for me too, and if you do, I would like to take you out on a date. A real date, just you and me. No family function. Just you…and me."

He stops abruptly, realizing he might begin to ramble if he doesn't close his mouth. Sharon stares at him, expressionless. He holds his breath, every second that goes by a further acknowledgement that he probably made an ass of himself.

"Or…maybe you don't feel the same, and you just feel friendship for me? Maybe you are in love with someone else, and I've just been so blind that I didn't see it. I'm sorry, Sharon. I really didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I'll leave if you want me to."

Andy rises, a lump in his throat. So much for listening to a teenager give love advice. He had such high hopes when he came out here, but now, like the clouds forming above, all he can feel is the darkness claiming his heart. He wants to lash out. He wants her to say something. Anything. He wants to rewind this conversation and take it all back, if only so that look on her face would fade away. _Dear God, her silence will kill me._

He pauses as he reaches the balcony door, hoping she will stop him, but he only hears silence amidst the rumbling thunder in the distance.

xxooxxooxxooxxoo

He gets to the front door when a weak noise stops him cold. He waits, praying it isn't what he thinks it is. But a few seconds later confirms his suspicions. The faint noise he hears is Sharon silently crying, with hiccups and deep inhalations of breath in between the tears.

"Shit. You really screwed up this time, Flynn."

A lesser man would have left, guilt overriding any sanity he might have. But Andy wasn't that man. He'd already done a lot in the past to hurt Sharon – the names he and Provenza called her when she was in IA, the angry outbursts he directed at her when she was only trying to help Major Crimes, the lie he inadvertently told his family about how close he and Sharon were. He'd tried to make amends for all of them. He'd truly felt bad and realized that it was done to combat the feelings he had for Sharon. He was a ladies man back then, and pining for one woman didn't fit his reputation. So he fought those feelings down, trying to convince himself he wouldn't want to be in a serious relationship. Those feelings just got deeper and deeper as Sharon transferred to Major Crimes and helped him forge a closer relationship with his family. Before he knew it, he couldn't imagine being in a shallow, sexual relationship anymore. The appeal was completely gone. He only had eyes for Sharon. He only wanted to be with her. He only saw her, and it had nearly killed him to stay silent all these years.

However, he never realized Sharon's feelings in all of this. Once again, his selfish tendencies allowed him to overlook Sharon's point of view of their relationship, and he assumed she felt as he did. Instead of asking permission, he put her on the spot, and she probably is crying because she thinks she hurt him. Nothing she could do would hurt him as much as her crying does.

With a heavy heart, he turns toward the balcony, quickly walking, his steps more sure the closer he gets to Sharon. By the time he reaches her, his nervous energy gets the best of him, and he lowers himself to his knees and takes her in his arms. He squeezes her tightly, silently begging her not to pull away.

"I'm so sorry, Sharon. I'm an asshole. Please forgive me. I can't stand to see you cry. Please stop. I promise that nothing will be strange between us, okay? We can act like I never said anything. We can just be friends-"

Sharon abruptly pulls away.

"Oh Andy. I don't want you to take it back. I'm sorry. I can't-"

She pushes him back, rising and running inside. Rain begins to come down the moment she disappears, and Andy allows the rain to fall over him, hoping it will wash away the confusion.

xxooxxooxxooxxoo

When he enters the apartment, Sharon is nowhere to be found. He begins to assume she left, but stops himself. If today has taught him anything, it is never assume anything.

He closes the balcony door, and finds some paper towels in the kitchen to clean up the wet footprints near the balcony door. He knows Sharon is kind of a clean freak. She would probably obsess over that one little spot if she saw it.

He rises, finished with the cleaning, to find Sharon standing near the hallway, blocking the path to the front door. She has changed into an oversized sweatshirt. It swims on her, and he faintly realizes that the sweatshirt belongs to him.

It's a sports sweatshirt that he has owned for decades. He forgot she had borrowed it during the work barbecue party he threw. Sharon spilled ketchup on her blouse, and needed to change into something. He let her choose from his drawers, and she settled on his old sweatshirt. Apparently, she never returned it. In fact, she looked quite comfortable in it, like it belonged on her.

"I thought you left." She quietly says.

"Do you want me to?" Every bone in his body pleads for her to say no.

Sharon begins to shake her head, but the tears threaten to glide down her face and she inhales sharply, biting her lip to calm her emotions. She looks down, and Andy thinks he's never seen her look so nervous, innocent, and scared.

She keeps shaking her head, her eyes finally finding his. They are pleading with him, to save her the humiliation of speaking, to just make this all go away.

He drops the towels, rushing to her, throwing his arms around her waist to lift her in the tightest hug he's ever given. She wraps her arms around him, her fingers fiercely grasping his neck, the muscles tensing along his back, anything she can hold on to.

He keeps squeezing, never wanting to let go, wishing this moment could just last forever. He inhales her scent at the juncture between her neck and shoulder, getting lost in the various scents that make her unique smell intoxicating to him.

"Oh Andy. I don't want you to leave. I'm sorry. Please don't give up on me."

He pulls back, finding her eyes and leaning his forehead against her own.

"Sharon, I would never give up on you. Just…don't stop talking to me. Let me know what's going on inside that pretty head of yours. Okay?"

She hugs him to her once again, sighing as she leans her head on his chest.

"Andy, I'm so torn. Part of me feels the exact same way you feel. But, another part of me is thinking about Rusty and his feelings, thinking about our jobs and if a relationship between us would jeopardize everything, thinking about our team and if we could really keep our jobs and our relationship separate."

Andy pushes back, a smile forming across his face.

"Wait…you feel the same way I do? So you…you love me?"

Sharon giggles, shaking her head yes.

"Of course I love you, Andy. I wear your sweatshirt because it smells like you. I go to your family functions because I love your kids and I love that you are trying to be a good father. I constantly touch you throughout the day to let you know I'm thinking about you. I confide in your because I respect your opinion. The list is quite long, but yes…I feel the same."

Andy didn't think his heart could swell this big.

"Thank God! I thought…I mean you were so quiet…I thought you hated me…I thought I ruined everything because you didn't feel the same…you feel the same? Oh wow. Oh man. I'm a little light-headed. I think I better sit down."

Sharon laughs, grabbing Andy to her, holding on with all her might.

"Just lean on me. I've got you. The dizziness will pass. Just hold on."

Andy nuzzles her hair.

"I'm never letting you go, Sharon. Not ever. Don't worry about anything. Together, we can make it work. Together, we will figure out a way to handle our relationship, and not alienate Rusty or our friends, and still work together. We can do it. Please, just let us try."

Sharon pats Andy's back, realizing that he is right. They have accomplished so much in so short a time. Surely, they can figure out a way to make this work.

"I'm sorry I cried earlier. I was a bit…overwhelmed at first, and I'm afraid my worries got the best of me. Then I thought you left and I realized I missed my chance, and my heart just broke. Then when you came back, I was so happy that you didn't leave, but I was so far gone, I couldn't think straight. I just needed to clear my mind and really think about things. But now…now I know exactly how I feel. Now I know what I want."

Andy pulls away, holding her around the waist.

"And what does my lady want?"

Sharon smiles, and her whole face sparkles with love.

"I want my man to take me out on a date. A REAL date."


	3. Chapter 3

_Loving all the comments and followers! Thank you!_

Chapter 3

The next night

Andy arrives promptly at six o'clock with a ring of her doorbell. When Rusty opens the door, it is to see a very nervous Andy shakily holding a bunch of long, purple flowers.

"Hey Flynn. Wow…dude, get a hold of yourself. You're shaking in your boots."

"I ain't wearing boots, kid," Andy replies as he steps into Sharon's apartment. Truth be told, he is scared shitless. It's as if all the times he and Sharon went out never happened. He can't get his nerves to calm down.

"Okay you really need to calm down. Look, take a deep breath, and pretend this is one of your family function dates. Pretend you're on a casual family get together thing."

Andy closes his eyes, taking a deep breath, and then another. Eventually, he calms down enough so that he isn't visibly shaking.

"Hey, thanks kid. I do feel better now."

Rusty pats him on the back.

"No problem, Flynn. However, you may need to repeat that mantra throughout the night, buddy."

Andy gives him a questioning look, and Rusty points behind him. When Andy turns around, he suddenly understands exactly what Rusty meant.

One look at Sharon, and he instantly loses his breath.

She is exquisite, divine, ethereal, heavenly, and more beautiful than he ever thought possible. The deep emerald green dress makes her jade eyes sparkle even more. It is subtly tight in all the right places, but becomes a flowing stream toward the bottom. He can just make out the pointy tips of her matching shoes beneath.

The minute he loses his breath, he apparently also loses his mind as he valiantly tries to say something to her, but only manages a barely audible _wow_.

Sharon approaches him carefully, concern written all over her face.

"Andy, are you okay?"

Andy shakes his head up and down. It's all he can manage at the moment.

Sharon laughs and pats his arm lovingly.

"Breathe, Andy. Everything will be alright."

Sharon turns to Rusty to give him instructions for the night, affording Andy a lengthy look at her backside. Her very bare backside. _Jesus, where does she get her clothing? This dress could give any man over 70 a heart attack…_

It is at this moment that Andy's heart swells more than he thought possible, because he realizes that he is Sharon's date tonight, and every night after as long as he doesn't screw this up.

This woman, this amazing, gorgeous woman is his date, and the woman he loves, and the woman who loves him. He can't believe how lucky he is to have her by his side.

His reverie is broken by Sharon's extended hand reaching out for his to guide him to the front door.

"Oh, I almost forgot!"

Andy pulls the flowers from behind his back to present them to Sharon.

"Oh Andy! Lilacs! Thank you, Andy. They're beautiful."

She gives him that smile, the one she only gives to him, and it instantly puts him at ease. He did well with the flowers. He mentally gives himself a pat on the shoulder. It was a long shot as he guessed, but the book on lilacs by her desk did help guide him in the right direction.

Rusty takes the lilacs from Sharon, promising to put them in water for her while ushering the adults out of the apartment.

"Okay you two. Have a great time. Call me if you're going to be late. Behave!"

Rusty waves at them before closing the door on their smirking faces. He turns and leans against the door for a few seconds. _Adults are so weird…_

Sharon sighs as she faces Andy.

"Sorry about that."

Andy shakes his head a little as he leans in to gently peck her lips. She smiles shyly, kissing him back, deepening the chaste kiss. She doesn't even care if she ruins her lipstick, as his lips make her forget everything and everyone. He reluctantly pulls back, mindful of the time. He does, however, keep his arms wrapped around her waist, bringing his forehead to lean against her own.

"Hi."

"Hi."

They both close their eyes and have a moment to just be…in the hallway of her apartment building. He pecks her lips once more before putting one hand in his pocket and grabbing her hand with the other, encouraging her to walk toward the elevator.

"He's a riot. Honestly, he's being very good about all of this. I didn't take offense at all. He's probably rushing us out so he can watch some t.v. and order a pizza!"

Sharon laughs, her hand covering her mouth.

"You really think so?"

"Oh yah. That kid is only too happy to have the place to himself tonight. Believe me."

Sharon puts her chin up slightly, nodding once as if to make up her mind to believe him.

"Well, okay then. Where are we off to?"

"Endless wonder, my love. Endless wonder."


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you to everyone following my story and commenting. I love it!_

Chapter 4

In hindsight, he should have known the date would be a disaster…

It started out well enough. The drive to the restaurant was pleasant. They held hands over the console the entire time. Once they arrived at the restaurant, he opened her door and escorted her through the front doors, her arm ensconced in his warm embrace, his fingers entwined with hers.

Then all hell broke loose…

xxooxxooxxooxxoo

"What do you mean you don't have my name? I called yesterday and made a reservation with Ashley."

"I'm sorry Mr. Flynn. I really am. It looks like Ashley forgot to write you in. Unfortunately, we are booked for the night."

Andy looks skyward, trying not to sigh or get too frustrated. He doesn't want to lose his cool in front of Sharon. The maître'd' leans in, whispering to Andy.

"Look, I know this won't make up for tonight, but how about you come in tomorrow night, and I will comp a dinner for you and your lovely date. It's the least I can do for the mix up. Again, I'm really sorry."

Sharon lightly grabs Andy's elbow, squeezing it slightly. When he turns to her, she tilts her head, smiling that smile that instantly calms him down.

"Yah. Okay. That sounds good. How about 7 p.m.?"

"I've got it. Once again, my apologies. We will see you tomorrow, Mr. Flynn."

Andy guides Sharon out the front door. He has no clue where to take her for dinner. Every nice place will be booked. Once he helps her into the car, he takes his time getting to the driver's side. Stalling, he debates what his next move will be.

"Dammit, Flynn. Come up with something brilliant already."

Realizing he is coming up with nothing, he reluctantly gets in the car.

"Shar-"

"How about pasta?"

Andy stops, staring at her as if she has two heads.

"Huh?"

"You remember that great Italian place you took me to the night of the recital? They had the best pasta dishes. I could really go for one right now."

Andy quickly thinks back to that night, realizing she is talking about Maria's Place. One doesn't have to make a reservation to eat dinner there. With a little sigh, he understands exactly what she is doing – giving him an out. Saving him, once again.

"Yah. I could go for some pasta too. Hey…thanks, Sharon. For…well, ya know."

Sharon delicately brushes her fingers against his cheek, letting them glide over his ear to softly rustle the silver hair near his neck.

"This wasn't your fault, Andy. Sometimes, the universe just has other plans, and one must adjust."

He gives her a dazzling smile.

"So this is us, adjusting?"

Sharon giggles, bringing her hand back to her lap.

"Drive you silly man. I'm hungry and demand sustenance before I expire."

Andy gives her a mock salute before starting the car.

xxooxxooxxooxxoo

As it turned out, Sharon had to wait quite a while for dinner. A traffic accident left the freeway backed up. An hour later, the couple were still stuck going 5 mph. Three times, Andy was about to turn on the siren, but Sharon, with her eagle eye, stopped him with a look.

"Come on, Sharon. Just once. I can't stand this traffic anymore!"

"Andy, don't you dare put that siren on. Let's not invite bad karma into our lives."

_How the hell is she remaining so calm? I'm about to fly up the walls with this traffic!_

Frustrated once again, Andy sighs, keeping his eye on the road. He looks quickly at the time, realizing that they are now so late they will never make the opera if they eat first.

"Sharon, I don't think-"

"I know, Andy. We won't make the opera on time. It's alright. I would rather we eat and get to spend some time together, just you and I. Don't you?"

That sexy purr she puts at the end of her sentence is enough to make him agree to anything. He only nods his head, looking straight ahead, trying to concentrate.

Sharon just smiles, patting his thigh affectionately.

xxooxxooxxooxxoo

The dinner is divine, and Andy is glad she suggested it. Mama Maria, who knows Andy like a son, takes good care of them once she hears what happened at the previous restaurant. Sharon and Andy talk about everything and nothing while they wait for their food. They hold hands underneath the table like teenagers. He becomes embarrassed when Mama Maria tells Sharon about the high jinks Andy and Provenza got in to in the good ole days. She becomes embarrassed when Andy whispers in her ear that he loves to watch her eat. By the end of dinner, each is so flustered they can barely speak to the other.

"So…what should we do now? Opera is out," Andy asks as he looks at his watch.

"How about we go home?"

Andy almost looks sad, thinking the night is over with. However, Sharon's wicked little grin perks him back up. He practically carries her out of the restaurant, giving Mama Maria a kiss on the cheek and a hefty tip as a thank you.

xxooxxooxxooxxoo

At Sharon's door, Andy pauses, turning toward Sharon with a confused look on his face.

"Sharon, uhm…look I don't want to assume anything here. So, I need to know exactly what you are expecting of me tonight. Are we saying goodnight, having dessert, or something more? It's just…I mean everything you say sounds so…ugh this is coming out so wrong."

Sharon laughs lightly, taking Andy's arm and pulling him toward her.

"Andy, breathe. It's okay, really. This is a very good question to ask. We should each be aware of the other's expectations. So, if we do go inside, what would you like to do?"

Andy backs up to the corner by her door.

"You can't ask me that, Sharon. It is such a loaded question and could get me into a heap of trouble."

"Why not? Shouldn't I know your expectations as well?"

"No. Not that question. If I say I don't expect sex, then you'll know I'm lying because I'm a guy, and if I say I do expect sex then you'll know I'm an ass, because I'm a guy!"

"So, what you're saying is you expect sex?"

"What? No, no, no. I didn't say that."

"So, you don't want sex?"

"No, I definitely didn't say that, either."

"Just what are you trying to say, Andy?"

Sweat began to accumulate in all the wrong places on his body.

"I…I'm saying…Shit, ya know what? Okay, yes I want to be with you, in that way, but only if it is what you want. I mean, I'm ready and willing anytime. I'm a guy. Of course I want it. But, when you're ready for it is when I will expect it. And that may be now or in a week or a month or…whatever. Whatever makes you happy, ya know?"

Sharon raises an eyebrow, coming to stand very close to Andy, practically nose to nose with him.

"Thank you for letting me know, Andy. That makes me feel infinitely better about that part of our relationship. Will you answer one question for me?"

Andy gulps for air.

"Yah, sure."

"How often do you think about us making love?"

Her gaze direct, her breath on his face, her lips slightly parted.

_Is she trying to kill me?_

"Would you take offense if I said once every five minutes?"

"Hmm. You should try once every two minutes. It makes traffic accidents much easier to get through." She winks, gliding by as her dress swooshes with the door opening. Andy is stuck frozen to his spot.

_Wait a minute…did she just admit she was thinking about us having sex for an entire hour?_

He loosens his tie to alleviate the added heat his body is feeling. Still confused, he rushes forward to stand in front of Sharon, the door closing behind him.

"So, you still didn't say what-"

"Andy, we aren't going to make love tonight. I may be ready to fantasize about us being together, but I'm not yet…there. Okay?"

Andy breathes a sigh of relief.

"I'm fine with that. Truth be told, after the night we've had…well who knows what would happen!"

Sharon giggles, putting her purse and keys down on the table.

"I'll tell you what. I'm going to go change into something comfortable. How about you find some music to listen to and I will be back in a few minutes?"

"Yah, sounds good. Uhm, where is Rusty?"

"In his room. He's like a bear! Once wintertime comes, he hibernates in there. I'll be right back."

xxooxxooxxooxxoo

Sharon's idea of getting comfortable was a pair of jeans, a green long sleeve shirt, bare feet, and her hair down falling softly in waves. Somehow, she still took his breath away, even dressed casually.

"So, did you find anything to listen to?" She asks.

"Uhm…well actually I have this playlist on my phone. We could listen to that, maybe?"

Sharon approaches his side, taking his phone from him to stare at the screen. Andy makes a grab for it, but he is too slow for Sharon.

"What is this? Andy?"

"Uhm…well it's just…music that reminds me of you."

Sharon looks at the screen again. At the top of the playlist it reads – Sharon's (AKA My Darth Raydor Baby's) Playlist.

"Baby?" Sharon smirks.

"That's what you have a problem with when you look at it? That I called you baby?"

Andy laughs, grabbing the phone from her and clicking start. The sounds of Otis Redding began to play.

"Well, yes. I take offense to baby. There must be something better you can call me than…baby."

"Alright, let's discuss. What would you like to be called?"

"Captain."

"Haha. Very funny, Sharon. Now come on. Every couple has pet names. How about babe?"

He backs away before he even finishes the sentence, somehow knowing she will take offense to that one. Sharon turns to smack him in the arm, but reaches only air when she realizes he is five feet away.

"Chicken." She says, sticking out her tongue for good measure.

"Nope. Smart man." He rises up on his toes putting his hands behind his back, a smug look on his face.

"How about honey? Darling? Snookins? Peaches? Boo?"

Sharon's scowl becomes worse with each one. The last one makes her cross her arms at her chest.

Andy puts his hands up, slowly coming forward to stand before her. He calmly takes her arms apart, wrapping one around his neck and holding the other in his hand against his chest. He brings her closer to him when he wraps his arm around her waist. He begins to sway to the music, Sharon reluctantly following his lead.

"What about…my love?"

He can almost see her ears perk up. He knows he's hit the Jackpot.

Sharon shrugs.

"I suppose that one is…satisfactory."

"Good."

"Now then, what will I call you?"

"Whatever you like."

Sharon laughs.

"Okay. Lieutenant it is."


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you all for the follows and comments! Y'all are great!_

Chapter 5

"No, no, no. Names and ranks do not apply."

Sharon pouts.

"But you said I could call you whatever I like."

Andy grins as he glides with her around the living room. A Sam Cooke song begins to play as Andy lets his hand glide further down her back.

"My love, there are rules to pet names. Now, I know how much you love the rules, right? So follow them please and choose one."

"Mmm, if I must."

Sharon chews the inside of her lip, deep in concentration. She smiles devilishly and then makes herself laugh.

"Oh no. What is it?"

Sharon tries to reign in her laughter. "Uhm…what about…Pookie?"

Andy waits two beats before joining her in laughter. At one point, they are so loud they begin to shush each other for fear of waking Rusty up.

"You can't call me Pookie. You'd never make it through the sentence if you do!"

Sharon shakes her head. She brings him closer to her, resting her head on his shoulder as she ponders once again just what to call him.

Andy's hand glides north of her hips to land in the middle of her back, pushing her toward him as he loses his thoughts in the scent of her hair.

Sharon raises her head to stare at him, her look thoughtful.

I think I'm going to do it."

"Do what?"

"Call you Pookie."

Andy laughs.

"Sharon, you would never call someone Pookie. Ever."

"I know, and that's why I want to do it. Don't you see?"

Andy shakes his head.

"A year ago, did you ever think you would actually fall in love with someone? You had a bit of a reputation as a ladies man."

Andy thinks back to the many ladies he dated over the years, realizing that Sharon is right. He never dated those women because of love, but more to keep him young.

"Yah. I had a lot of casual relationships. I would say I was not looking for love with any of them."

"But, here you are, loving me and calling me 'my love' like you've done it for years. When we first met, did you ever think you would be here one day?"

Andy grins, bringing her even closer to him.

"Nope, but I'm sure glad I'm here. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

He kisses her nose and pecks her lips, making her insides all mushy.

"See? This relationship has brought something different out of you. You're allowing yourself to feel more. Well, that's what it is doing for me, too. It's changing me. So, I figure, if you're going to be brave enough to show your emotions, then I'm going to be brave too. I have to be so serious at work and with my kids, Andy. You make me want to enjoy life and let down my guard more. Maybe be a little silly sometimes?"

Andy smiles at her, bringing his forehead to rest against her own.

"I think that is a great idea, Sharon, and I agree. I want to see you smile and laugh more. I just want to make you so very happy."

"You do, Pookie."

Andy laughs.

"You realize this will mentally unhinge Rusty, right?"

Sharon looks thoughtful for a few seconds. She grins wide, wrapping her arms around Andy's shoulders.

"I need to keep the kid on his toes."

He buries his face in her hair, enjoying her warmth in his arms, her scent enveloping his whole being. He focuses on being in the moment with Sharon, and wishing the moment could last forever.

xxooxxooxxooxxoo

The next day

"Rusty, if the doorbell rings, can you get it for me?"

Rusty pops his head out of his room, idly watching Sharon put on some make-up.

"Yah, sure. Hey, where are you and Flynn going tonight?"

"Uhm…well there were some problems with the reservation yesterday, so we are going back to that nice restaurant right by the ocean? The new one?"

Rusty leans against her door frame.

"Hhmm, cool. So…"

Sharon stops looking for her lipstick to watch Rusty through her mirror.

"Yes?" She encourages.

"Well…I mean I'm not prying or anything. I just want a status report. I mean God, please don't give me details. But, you know, like is everything okay? Is Flynn treating you well? I want to make sure that he is, like, doing his job properly as a boyfriend, and stuff."

Sharon could cry right at this moment. She takes a deep breath, rising from her chair and turning toward her son. She gently walks toward him, kisses him on the cheek, and hugs him tight. She pulls back, wrapping her hands around his.

"Thank you, Rusty. For caring so much about me. Flynn has been wonderful and a gentleman and I'm very happy."

Rusty clears his throat, straightening his back.

"Well, good. Okay then."

He walks away, stopping at her doorway. He puts his hand up on the wall and turns his face sideways, looking peripherally at Sharon.

"You can do that more often, if you want too."

Sharon turns toward his voice.

"Do what?"

"The hug? You give good hugs, and lately I'm finding...I'm okay with them now."

Rusty shuffles hurriedly into his room, missing the tears that fall down Sharon's cheeks. When she turns toward the mirror, she finds she's not even upset that she has to reapply her make-up.

xxooxxooxxoo

Their second date, dinner and a walk on the beach, goes infinitely better than the first.

Sharon eyes Andy's dinner enviously. Originally, the soup and salad sounded perfect, as the casual dress she wore was slightly on the tight side. However, one minute after their food arrives, she finds herself practically salivating at Andy's Ahi fish.

Andy laughs, shaking his head as he gathers up a bite on his fork. He reaches across the table to give Sharon a taste. When she closes her eyes the second the fork leaves her mouth, Andy feels a certain tightening in his own clothing. He adjusts his tie, clearing his throat, and tries to eat his meal as best he can. Sharon steals at least three more bites from his meal, each time making small moans and groans, relishing every taste she can. After the last bite of his meal, eaten by Sharon, is gone, he watches her intently, wiping his hands on his napkin as a distraction.

"So, did you like it?" He gruffly asks.

Sharon smiles, noticing the flush on his skin.

"Mmhmm. I thoroughly enjoyed it. Thank you, Andy."

She licks her lips, slowly blinking at Andy.

"Sharon, you can't…you gotta stop doing that to me in public," he whispers, nervously putting a hand through his hair.

"Doing what?" Sharon asks innocently.

Andy stares dumbfounded at her.

Sharon giggles, elegantly covering her mouth with her hand, eyes sparkling right at Andy.

"You're gonna be the death of me, woman."

"Not for a very long time, I hope."

She reaches her hand across the table, gliding her fingers over his palm. Andy turns his hand around, grasping hers.

"You wanna get out of here?"

"Mmm. Yes, let's go for a walk on the beach."

xxooxxooxxooxxoo

She allows the water to graze her feet as they walk. In one hand, she holds her shoes. The other hand is wrapped around Andy's waist. Andy holds his shoes in his hand as well, with his free hand wrapped around Sharon's shoulders. Every few minutes, he leans closer to her and kisses her forehead, inhaling her scent.

They don't talk much, preferring to watch the waves come in and feel the sand beneath their feet. Andy can't remember the last time he felt this at peace. While his budding relationship with Sharon is new and often leads to excitement and anxiety, he feels more calm and happier with Sharon than without her.

Sharon is practically giddy with excitement. She hasn't felt this alive in years. She can't believe the luck she and Andy have had recently; neither of their dates would have been possible if an emergency at work had occurred. She is grateful that someone up there seems to be shining happiness on their relationship, at least allowing them to spend some time together.

She hears Andy take a deep breath and looks up at him, watching him as he closes his eyes and stretches his head back.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sharon whispers.

"Just enjoying walking with you. Enjoying the nice weather. Just…happy."

Sharon cuddles up to him more.

"Me too."

A few minutes later, the wind picks up, making Sharon shiver. Andy removes his jacket, wrapping it around Sharon and rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"You ready to go, my love?"

Sharon nods, thankful as her teeth were about to start chattering.

Once situated in his car, he turns to her, one hand on the wheel.

"Where to now? You a little tired or feeling adventurous?"

Sharon leans into her seat, still entrenched in Andy's coat.

"Well…I'm not tired…and Rusty is home tonight…so how about we go to your place?"

Andy gulps, about to ask Sharon what they could possibly do at his place, but her look stops him. She smiles peacefully at Andy, and he realizes…he doesn't even care what happens, as long as he gets to spend more time with her.

He puts the car in drive and merges into traffic, holding Sharon's hand to his chest, against his heart.


	6. Chapter 6

_I realize in the last chapter Andy ate fish, and he is a vegetarian. However, since his health scare, my headcanon has delved into the possibility that he includes fish into his diet maybe once a month, just because it's heart healthy and gives him more protein. As always, I love your comments and enjoy!_

Chapter 6

Andy is surprised that his nerves don't return the minute they step into his home. He remains calm and rational while watching Sharon remove his jacket and her shoes. She rubs the bottom of one foot gently before turning to him, smiling that enigmatic smile.

Andy puts his hands in his pockets, looking around his house, trying to think of something inventive to say.

"So…what would you like to do? We could watch some TV, or have a cup of tea? We could put some music on?" He motions to his stereo in the corner of the room.

"Music sounds good, but not in here." She turns around, heading to his dining room.

"Oh? Well I have my cell phone. I suppose I can play it in any room." He begins following her as he whips out his phone, finding the music playlist he made with her in mind.

Sharon hears a song by Journey begin. She smiles as she continues through the dining room to his hallway.

Andy pauses at the end of the dining room.

"Sharon, I thought you wanted coffee? Where-"

Sharon turns around at his bedroom door, leaning on it as she begins to undo the side zipper on her dress.

"I'd rather listen to some music in here." She arches her head back as her hands continue their downward progression.

Andy sharply inhales, a hand coming to his mouth which suddenly feels dry as the desert.

"Listen Shar…we don't have to do this…I meant what I said. I'll wait…I'll wait forever if you need me to."

Sharon stills her hands.

"Oh, Andy. I know you will. I've taken all the time I need to think about this next step. I'm ready now."

Andy puts his phone in his pocket, fading the music slightly, and approaches Sharon cautiously.

"Let's have the talk now, so we don't have to have it in there," he points to his bedroom.

"The talk?" Sharon laughs.

"Oh yes. The talk is very important. Remember, we never assume. We always check in with each other. It's essential."

Sharon shakes her head slowly up and down as Andy surrounds her with an arm on each side of her shoulders.

"I haven't been with anyone in two years. I get tested every three months, and I'm clean. I have no problem using a condom if you would prefer it."

Sharon shakes her hand at him, stopping him from continuing.

"Andy, I love it that you are so thoughtful, but we don't need a condom. At least, I don't need you to use one."

"You don't?"

Sharon laughs, bringing her hands up to cover her mouth.

"Andy, the last person I slept with was Jack, and that was years ago. I get tested once a year when I go for my yearly appointment. I'm clean. I've also gone through menopause, so I can't…ya know?"

_Shit._

"I should have known that…shouldn't I?"

Sharon puts her hands on his cheeks, patting them affectionately.

"You wouldn't have. Some women go through it at 45. Some, 65. It varies."

"Oh. Okay, so is there anything I should know? I mean…I've never, you know…"

"You've never been with a woman who's gone through menopause?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…lots of foreplay, lubrication, and it might take me longer to orgasm, but when I do it's fucking fantastic."

_Sharon just said the "F" word…_

Andy's hands make their way to her zipper, continuing its downward flight.

"Say it again."

Sharon smiles deviously.

"Say what?"

"You know what."

She wraps her hands around his shoulder, her mouth reaching up to his ear.

"Fuck."

Andy visibly trembles in her arms.

"We need to finish this conversation quickly before I take you against the door like a caveman."

"Ohh we must try that sometime."

She giggles as Andy slides a hand through the zipper, reaching the skin of her hip.

"Tell me what you will and won't do."

Sharon is concentrating on his hand which is making its way south toward her ass. She almost moans, but manages to stop herself.

"What do you mean?" She manages to ask in her haze.

"What do you like? Experimentation? What don't you want to try?"

"Oh…OH. Uhm, I like light spanking, being blindfolded, and restraining my arms with something or using your hands. I'm a fan of going slow and romantic, and hard and fast. Not a fan of backdoor action, abusive language, slapping on the face, anything that will cause me pain, or multiple partners."

Andy just stares at her.

"What?"

"Sharon, how many men have you slept with?"

"Jack. Why?"

Andy smirks a little.

"Nothing. Just…you just whipped that list out. Shit, my list isn't even that complex."

"Oh? What's on your list, Mr. Smarty Pants?" She asks as she places her hands on his belt, beginning to slowly unravel it.

"Uhm…I like slow or fast as well. I believe in safe words and aftercare. I like foreplay and cuddling. I'm iffy on public sex, but willing to try. Don't like inflicting pain or backdoor action either. That's about it."

Sharon stills her hands.

"Pookie! Cuddling? Aftercare? Really?"

Andy laughs.

"Yes. I really like cuddling. It's sexy, and aftercare is just as important as foreplay in my book."

"Well alright. Cuddling and aftercare it is."

Sharon whips Andy's belt off, flinging it to the carpet.

"What's the safe word?" She asks as she pulls his shirt apart, the buttons flying against his door.

Andy is beginning to feel a little out of his depth.

"Uhm..what's your favorite fruit?" He asks as he checks out the buttons scattering the floor.

"I love mango." Sharon states, running her hands up and down his chest, caressing his skin as her fingers focus on the grooves of his muscle.

Andy closes his eyes, willing his body to relax.

"Uhm…safe word is mango, then."

Sharon smiles, licking the skin at his neck and shoulder. She moves back to stare into his eyes as she places one hand behind her on the doorknob. Pushing the bedroom door open, she wraps her arms once more around his shoulders.

"You scared?" She asks, concern on her face.

"Petrified," he replies, wrapping his arms around her waist and hips, lifting her off the ground as he walks to his bed.

"I'll be gentle," she says, kissing him gently on the chin.

"Liar." He responds as he places her in front of his bed.

Her eyes sparkle in the moonlight, her smile bright and wide, before she reaches up on her tiptoes to crush her lips to his.


	7. Chapter 7

_Extreme M for the next two chapters. I mean really, really, really M-RATED. If you don't like smut, dear God, do not continue reading the rest of this story. If you don't mind reading smut, please let me know how you like it and leave me some love!_

Chapter 7

She moans into his mouth as his tongue gains entrance to hers. His kisses had turned brutal the moment they moved to the bed. His fingers try valiantly to push her dress down. She can see his displeasure at the garment, and fearing he might rip it, she softly pushes him away to grab the ends of her dress near her knees. Andy begins to help her push the material above her hips, and when she rises and moves her arms above her head, Andy is the one to slide the garment off and throw it behind him.

She almost protests, until he buries his face in her neck, nipping at her skin as his hands possessively grab at her chest. Sharon gasps at the pleasure, forgetting her dress entirely.

When he unhooks her bra and grabs her breast roughly in his hand, she forgets her own name. It has been much too long since a man has touched her in this way. She arches her back, showing him she enjoys the pleasure he is giving her, but she wants to have some fun too. Her hands find their way to his hair, and she pulls hard on the strands, satisfaction on her face when he grunts and pulls back. She finds his lips in the dark, taking his bottom lip between hers. A little bite brings blood, and Andy pulls back in surprise. She licks at the stain, kissing it once, twice, before smiling up at him.

She is turning him on so much that he begins to feel his control slip. He has never lost control with any woman. He vowed he never would, but Sharon…she does something to his insides that he can't explain. He can't even put a word to it.

He is trying to come to terms with his own weaknesses when she reaches for him again, taking his mouth in hers. Their tongues duel for control as she pulls his shirt completely off, his chest not enough for her to touch anymore. Her hands begin a path down his back, her fingers massaging his spine, tickling his sides. He laughs and moves up a little from her, trying to get away from her fingers. She laughs as well, breaking their kiss. He stares down at her, a big smile lighting up his face.

"Is it strange that this is so…comfortable? I was so scared out there, but now, it's just gone."

Sharon shakes her head, fluffing his hair off his face.

"I don't think it is. We love each other. We make each other laugh. I think it's kind of sexy."

"Oh you do?"

"Mmhmm," she replies.

Andy pushes up to his knees, pulling her up to sit on his lap. Her legs straddle his hips as he sinks his teeth into her neck. She mewls like a kitten as he bites and sucks on her tender skin, leaving deep marks.

"Are you marking me?"

"Yes. You're mine."

She never liked that kind of ownership when Jack did it, but with Andy…she wants him to claim her, and she wants to claim him. To belong to each other.

His arms surround her own, making it impossible for her to move them up or down. But, she finds she can move them forward, toward his pants. Her fingers reach his zipper, and she pulls it down just as Andy finds a particularly enticing part of her skin to nip. She shrieks, her body trembling for long moments.

"I'll remember that spot for later," he slyly says, moving on to her earlobe.

She once again brings her fingers to his pants, undoing the button so she can slide a hand inside. The minute she finds him, his arms loosen around her. He groans in her ear, and she smiles in satisfaction. Wrapping a hand around him, she begins pumping him up and down whilst leaving little kisses on the area between his neck and shoulder.

He completely lets go of her arms, bringing both of his hands to hers to stop her movement. She pulls back to look at a pained expression on his face.

"Shar, not that I don't love you for doing that, and not that I don't definitely want you to do that, and more, in the future, but if you touch me anymore, I'm going to lose the little control I have, and you deserve better than that. Okay?"

She kisses him lovingly, nodding her head and wrapping her arms around him.

"I'll be a good girl then. Just this once," she warns.

He wraps his arms around her waist, bringing her to her back. Settling on top of her, he brings one hand to her thigh, grasping it firmly around his hip. He uses his other hand to unclasp her bra in the front, flicking it open to marvel at her perfect assets.

If she feels self-conscious, she never shows it. It turns him on how comfortable she is with her body. He feels her slightly arch her back, inviting him to take a nipple in his mouth.

He ducks down to lick, then encompass her breast in his mouth, using his hand to bring it closer to him. When he sucks and gently nips her, she moans into the side of her pillow. When he bites down on her nipple, she pushes her chest closer to him, opening her mouth to utter his name softly. When he pulls her nipple toward him and doesn't let go, her hips involuntarily thrust against him and an anguished cry escapes her lips. It hurts in the best way possible. It hurts so good she grits her teeth and squeezes her thighs harder against him. He only lets go of her breast to groan lustily at her. Her sly smile lasts but a few seconds, for Andy bucks his hips against her roughly. It is the first time Sharon screams out. Andy likes it. He wants to hear her scream again. He vows before the end of the night she will.

She is still recovering from his thrust when Andy makes his way down her body, leaving little nips and licks down her stomach. He pulls her panties down in one swift swipe, throwing them up in the air. He moves back up her body, never quite letting his touch her. Holding himself on his arms, he admires her nakedness.

Sharon takes the opportunity to push his pants down, using her legs and feet when she can no longer reach with her arms. Andy keeps himself suspended above her. She stares into his eyes as she reaches for his boxers, letting those follow his pants.

Only when he is completely naked does she allow herself to admire his body as he has done with her. He is hard, yet soft due to age. She finds it a turn on that he is healthy and strong, but not obsessed with it. He looks like a man his age would look, and that makes her more comfortable about her own body. His obvious happiness is quite evident, and she smiles. Well, at least she knows he isn't quite at the stage of needing little blue pills yet.

She reaches out to touch him, but pulls her hand back at the last second, remembering her promise to be a good girl. Andy sighs in relief.

He slowly lowers his body to hers, letting only his hips touch as he kisses her deeply. He slowly thrusts forward and back, creating a rocking motion. Sharon moans into the kiss, her hands gliding across his forehead and cheeks, lovingly blocking out the view on either side of them. Suddenly, nothing else exists, but her face, her lips, and her touch.

Andy snakes his hand between their bodies, his fingers grazing her mound, teasing her by lightly rubbing her everywhere but where she needs it. Her kisses are more demanding the longer he teases her. Her hips thrust in vain, searching for his hand to aid in her relief. When she fails, she rips her lips from Andy, pushing him away from her.

"So help me, Andy. If you keep teasing me I'm going to-"

His fingers find her clit, flicking it up and down lightly, then roughly, alternating between the two to drive her crazy.

Sharon's body involuntarily begins thrusting against Andy's fingers. Her arms fall to her sides, rising above her. She moans into her arm as her mind stops working and her body takes over. She never sees Andy move around above her. She never hears the sheets rustle.

But when Andy replaces his fingers with his tongue, she sure as hell feels the change. She bites her lip, her teeth grazing her skin. Her hand reaches down to Andy. She glides her fingers through his salt and pepper hair, affectionately letting him know her appreciation.

Andy is in heaven. He's not even coherent at this point. It's not the fact that Sharon is very wet before he touches her intimately. It's not the fact that she is moaning and groaning in obvious pleasure. Nor is it her nails massaging his scalp, making him lazy happy. No. It's the essence of Sharon. The scent which is naturally just…SHARON. It's the scent that drives him to distraction whenever she is in the same room as him. It's so distinct and succulent he doesn't ever want to leave.

He moves his tongue away from her opening for a moment, concentrating on her clit while his fingers sink inside her. His eyes find her face, watching her arch her body, her arms claw the bed searching for purchase, her face in ecstasy, her skin glowing, her lips smiling in satisfaction.

She's a goddess in the making. When he feels her clench his fingers, he knows she is close. He moves around to accommodate the angle of his fingers, allowing him to thrust deeper and faster inside her.

"Oh…Andy…please!" Her eyes pop open to find him, pleading for him to stay right where he is.

Andy moves his other hand to her clit to continue the flicking as he lifts his head.

"Tell me, Sharon. Tell me what you want." He encourages her.

She purrs against his fingers, gyrating her hips.

"Tell me, my love." He asks her again. He replaces his fingers with his tongue once again.

"I…want you to make me cum."

He smiles against her, working harder to give her the pleasure she seeks.

When Sharon's legs begin to lift and her hips begin to tilt up, he knows she's on the precipice. She puts her feet on Andy's shoulders, using him to get just the right angle.

Andy uses his fingers to push down on her lower stomach, and the movement does the trick. A low, guttural sound escapes Sharon's lips as she falls apart. She screams his name into the darkness, her body contorting in shapes no woman her age should be limber enough for.

She's so violent in her movement that Andy fears he might get hit or smothered at some point, but he keeps at it, albeit a little softer than before as she falls slowly back to earth.

He feels the shuddering of her body begin to calm as he slows his movements. He regretfully stops licking her to kiss her mound, her thighs, and her lower stomach as he uses his free hand to massage her skin. Her eyes are still closed, and he imagines they will stay that way until he stops thrusting his fingers inside her, even though he is being very gentle.

When Sharon sighs and stretches like a cat, Andy climbs up her body, keeping his fingers still. He licks and kisses her slightly sweaty skin here and there. When he finally reaches her face, she grabs him, bringing him to her for a deep kiss. Her tongue thrusts inside his mouth, tasting both of them.

Sharon pulls back to stare into his eyes, her smile languorous and her eyes dreamy. She doesn't think she's ever felt this relaxed.

"You look thoroughly satisfied," he says.

Sharon arches an eyebrow before a huge smile breaks out across her face. The laughter that follows is what he can only describe as adorable and sexy.

She wraps her arms around his shoulders.

"I think it's time we thoroughly satisfy you. Don't you think?"

Andy nods his head vigorously.

When she reaches between them to remove his hand, he feels an actual ache in his chest, like something precious is taken from him. However, her quick kisses against the side of his mouth, and her hand guiding him toward her warmth, distract him from coherent thought once again.


	8. Chapter 8

_VERY M-RATED. Sharon likes the F word. It's my head canon. Let me have it. Also, "mango" will come into play in another story I'm writing, which will be a continuation of this story, so don't fret! You will get to see that happen!_

Chapter 8

The first inches are glorious. Andy savors them, using all his strength to not thrust completely inside her, whilst Sharon is busy trying to get him to thrust more inside her. She bumps her pelvis against his, but he pulls back each time, allowing only those few precious inches to penetrate her.

"Andy," she pleads.

"Please, Sharon. You have no idea how much of a turn on this is. Just give me a few moments to enjoy the first time inside you."

He's like a little puppy dog with a chew toy. She doesn't have the heart to take it away from him. So she patiently waits a few seconds more for him to continue.

When he finally opens his eyes to stare down at her, she raises her eyebrows, nonverbally letting him know he can continue.

Andy smirks before smoothly gliding most of his length inside her. Sharon gasps, grabbing onto his shoulders to anchor herself. Andy's head leans down to the side of her face.

She is slick and tight and gripping him like her life depends on it. He momentarily has to visualize his third grade teacher who reminds him of an alien to ensure he doesn't lose it.

Sharon is thankful Andy took his time. She had forgotten just how long it's been since she had sex, and even though she gave birth to two kids, her muscle memory clearly was not prepared for anything Andy's size. But his patience ensures that while she is filled, she isn't in pain.

After a few moments, Sharon resumes the movement of her hips, softly bumping her pelvis against his. Andy rises to watch her, leaning on his elbows for support.

"Jesus, you're beautiful." His fingers brush through her hair, moving it away from her face.

The tears that threaten to escape are wiped away by his thumbs as he frames her cheeks.

"You're so beautiful, and I'm the luckiest guy in the world, Sharon."

"So am I…Pookie."

When she laughs, she finds it isn't because of the strange nickname, but infinite happiness. She suddenly doesn't care if it sounds silly.

She kisses him soundly, reveling in his taste and feel, his girth growing inside her, filling her even more as he pushes completely inside her. When he finally settles, she wraps her legs around his hips and buttocks.

"Tell me," he whispers as he licks her bottom lip.

"I want you to fuck me," she whispers back.

Her piercing eyes never leave his as he slides out of her warmth and penetrates her slightly harder than before. Her eyelids flicker and her head inches up, but she still holds his gaze. He repeats the mantra over and over, putting her hands above her head, holding them together with one hand while he molds her breast with the other.

She breaks eye contact the moment her legs squeeze his hips, her pelvis naturally joining the motion, counter thrusting to create a delicious friction between them.

Andy changes the rhythm, completely withdrawing from her, letting just his tip graze her opening. She whimpers, rotating her hips so that his tip rubs against her clit.

"Please," she begs.

Andy bucks into her with one hard thrust as he sucks her nipple in between his teeth.

A high-pitched growl emanates from her mouth.

It's a sound he wants to hear over and over, so he continues to move in and out of her with hard thrusts, his pelvis rocking against her clit.

Sharon moves her head sideways to bite the skin of her hand. She's so close. She can feel another orgasm about to begin. But the feeling isn't growing bigger like it should. It's like she's stuck on the precipice and can't find a way to fly off it.

"Andy, I need…"

Andy lifts his head from her breast.

"Anything, my love."

She raises her head to kiss him thoroughly.

"I can feel my orgasm, but…it won't happen like this. I need it deeper or harder."

Andy understands, instantly changing positions. He lets go of her arms, moving one hand to grasp her leg and hold it against his shoulder, while letting her other leg stay on the bed. He moves up to his knees, moving them under her pelvis to tilt her, still fully embedded within her folds. He wraps an arm around her lifted leg, pinning that hand against her stomach to hold her taut against him. His other hand holds her opposite hip as he once again begins thrusting inside her, his angle allowing for deeper penetration. The hand on her stomach is in perfect alignment, allowing him to slide his thumb down to graze her clit. He pushes down on the center of her clit, rubbing it in circles just off the left side, where he already knows she likes it.

Sharon feels the familiar stirrings in the pit of her stomach. She squeezes her muscles when Andy enters her.

"Don't stop….Yes…oh god yes…" Her head shakes from side to side.

"That's it, my love. Just let it go. I won't stop."

When Sharon begins to chant his name, he increases his pace. His thighs are burning, he can barely see straight, but he refuses to stop until she finds pleasure again.

Sharon's arms extend, flailing around until she grabs the sheets off the bed.

"Oh, fuck me harder…Andy…Yes!"

Her body freezes for a split second, her muscles taut, her face a glorious mask of surprise, before her whole body contorts, her limbs shaking uncontrollably, moving toward her until she is in a ball. He slows his thrusting, intently watching her find her pleasure. Her mouth is open, but no words can escape. Tears fall down her face, hitting the sheet below her.

Andy moves her legs apart, descending to her chest to lay against her. She puts her arms around him, but her eyes remain closed. Moments later her body begins to relax, and he hears her take a cleansing breath before turning her face to join his, her forehead leaning against his own.

"Well hi there," he greets her.

He makes her laugh when he raises one eyebrow rather high.

"Hi yourself," she responds, giving him a quick kiss.

"You okay?"

"Oh, I'm fabulous."

He brushes her hair away from her face.

"You look it, too."

"I look a mess."

"Not to me."

"You're biased."

"You bet your ass I am, and what a very fine ass it is…" he grabs one cheek, pulling her against him. She laughs good-naturedly, and allows him to turn her over, so that she is leaning over his chest.

"Can I be on top now?" She asks with a light kiss to his lips.

"Sure."

Sharon rises from his chest, and he begins to admire her full breasts, slim waistline, and succulent hips. She fluffs out her hair, shaking the strands, and he can barely contain a growl. So much for needing any help getting his erection back.

With one hand on his chest for balance, she raises her body, pumps him a few times and sinks down on him, slowly grinding against him once he is fully sheathed inside her.

She puts both hands on his chest and thrusts in such a way that only her hips seem to move. Her nails travel against his skin, sliding down his shoulders and chest to the edge of his stomach.

The double advantage of being inside her and seeing her move above him is about to undo his carefully constructed control. He wants her to slow down, to make it last more, but her eyes are blazing, her lips settle in a small smirk. She knows exactly what she is doing, and nothing he tries to do will stop her, so he succumbs to the power she has over him at the moment.

His hands grip her hips hard as he thrusts to meet her, creating a rhythm that leaves him breathless.

She leans down to nibble at his earlobe, encouraging him to let go. He wants to hold on, just a little longer, but her breath in his ear, her tongue and teeth licking and biting him beneath his ear, and her incredible body riding him for all he's worth is too much all at once.

His hands grab Sharon at her lower back and neck, securing her against him as his thrusts become faster and harder. She feels him expand inside her, and uses the moment to run her nails across his upper back while biting the muscle of his shoulder. The dual action makes Andy shudder and shout Sharon's name. She feels his cum shoot inside her, and she bites even harder as his thrusts slow.

When his body stops shaking, she moves her head up to look at his face.

Andy has the biggest grin. He looks like the happiest man alive. She laughs, burying her face against his chest and relaxing her legs. A few moments later, he slips out of her, and both feel a sense of loss.

He moves her to her side, unwrapping himself from her and quickly kissing her on the nose.

"Be right back," he promises.

Sharon closes her eyes and stretches, working on any kinks in her body. She will definitely feel this tomorrow. When she feels Andy touch her leg, she opens her eyes to see him holding a washcloth. She smiles sweetly, allowing him to open her legs and gently clean her. When he's done, he pulls the bed sheets out and pulls them over her.

Andy returns to the bathroom, drops off the washcloth, and then hops back into bed, cuddling up behind Sharon. He wraps his arm around her middle and buries his head in her hair, inhaling deeply.

"Thank you, Andy."

"For what?"

She turns to look into his eyes.

"For making our first time magical," she answers, her hand holding his chin as she kisses him sweetly.

"It was all my pleasure."

She turns back to cuddle against him, burying herself beneath the sheets and blankets.

"How long can you stay?" He asks in the quiet of the room.

"I told Rusty I might not be home until the morning."

"Really? He was okay with that?"

"Yep. Told me to have a good time and call if I was going to be later than that."

Andy smiles to himself.

"I'm glad he is okay with us, ya know?"

Sharon puts her hand over his, patting it affectionately.

"Me too."

"So you'll stay? All night?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"How much sleep are you going to give me?"

"The least amount possible."

Sharon laughs again.

"Alright. I'll stay as long as you make me coffee in the morning."

"You got yourself a deal, my love. Now, get some sleep. I've got plans for you later on."

He squeezes her tight, kissing her neck and relaxing against her form.

_Oh Pookie…if you only knew the secrets I have planned for you…_


End file.
